Kategorie:176-200
Spiel mit der Angst Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 176 * Autorin: Dana Kilbourn * OT: Spiel mit der Angst * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Corbis / Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 13/2009 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Grün wie der Golfplatz, weiß wie der Ball - schwarz wie der Tod! * Jessie könnte jubeln! Wenn alles glattgeht, wird aus ihr noch eine Profi-Golfspielerin. Wenn alles glattgeht … wonach es gerade nicht aussieht. Denn im Sommercamp reiht sich ein merkwürdiger Vorfall an den nächsten. Nachts sieht Jessie dunkle Gestalten über den Golfplatz rennen, ihr Bungalow wird verwüstet, ihre Sachen werden durchwühlt. Steckt Marysol dahinter, die ihr bei jedem gelungenen Schlag hasserfüllte Blicke zuwirft – oder etwa Evan, ihr heißer Sommerflirt? Jessie weiß nicht mehr, wem sie trauen kann. Nur dass es täglich schlimmer wird und ihre Angst größer... Kommentare: * --- Spurlos verschwunden Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 177 * Autorin: Raven Cross * OT: Spurlos verschwunden * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shutterstock * Ausgabe: 01/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Sie wollen studieren. Doch an der Savanna State lernen sie das Grauen kennen... * Sierra ist gern unter Menschen, und ihr bringt es Spaß, den Austauschstudenten zu helfen. Aber wo steckt Lena aus Schweden plötzlich? Sieht ihr gar nicht ähnlich, das Cheerleadertraining zu versäumen … Auch am nächsten Tag kreuzt sie nicht an der Uni auf. Als auch noch Anne, Chiara und Felicidad verschwinden, geht Sierra zur Polizei – und ist fassungslos! Nicht einmal das blutige T-Shirt von Felicidad ist Grund genug für eine Ermittlung? Zusammen mit Chiaras gut aussehendem Exfreund macht sich Sierra auf die Suche. Sie müssen die Studentinnen finden – oder den Mörder! Kommentare: * --- Rendezvous mit dem Tod Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 178 * Autor: Jason A. Frost * OT: Rendezvous mit dem Tod * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shutterstock * Ausgabe: 02/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Willkommen auf dem Schloß Dark Mountain - wo die Angst wohnt... * Zum achzehnten Geburtstag ein Auto? Schön wär's. Aber ein Zündschlüssel scheint nicht in dem geheimnisvollen Umschlag zu liegen, den Rachel bekommen hat. Neugierig zieht sie die Karte heraus … Wow! Zwei Flugtickets nach Schottland! Rachel freut sich immer noch, als sie und ihre beste Freundin von zwei gut aussehenden Studenten abgeholt werden … Doch nachdem sie Dark Mountain betreten haben, läuft es ihr eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Ängstlich irrt sie durch finstere Katakomben – und stolpert über eine Leiche! Soll das ein Spiel sein? Es ist eher ein Rendezvous mit dem Tod... Kommentare: * --- Dein letzter Tanz Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 179 * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * OT: Dein letzter Tanz * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shutterstock * Ausgabe: 03/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: Deadman´s Landing Klappentext: * Manege frei für den einzigartigen, spektakulären... Tod! * Donna hatte sich so darauf gefreut, in Dedmon's Landing aufzutreten! Aber nachdem Publikumsliebling Bruno gegangen ist, steht der Zirkus kurz vor dem Aus. Sie brauchen dringend neue Künstler! Vielleicht Jongleur Max, Zauberer Gavin oder Clown Clive? Hoffnungsvoll sieht Donna ihnen zu und ist von allen dreien hingerissen. Wenn es nach ihr ginge, würde allerdings Max den Job bekommen … Doch ihre Begeisterung schlägt in eiskalte Angst um, als plötzlich ein Anschlag nach dem nächsten verübt wird! Löwen entkommen, ein Feuer bricht aus, das Drahtseil reißt unter Donnas Füßen... Kommentare: * --- Tödliche Freundschaft Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 180 * Autorin:'''Raven Cross * '''OT: Tödliche Freundschaft * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 04/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Einmal Freunde, immer Freunde - bis in den Tod? * Designerklamotten, Partys und Champagner! Emily ist neu an der Uni von Miami und kann ihr Glück kaum fassen, als sie bei den beliebten Zetas aufgenommen wird. Schnell findet sie neue Freunde und hat plötzlich auch zahlreiche Verehrer! Doch als sie sich in Trent verliebt, wendet sich das Blatt. Ohne es zu ahnen, ist Emily mit einem Mal Teil einer gefährlichen Intrige geworden … Zwei aus ihrer Clique haben bereits mit dem Leben bezahlt. Aber erst als ihr Apartment verwüstet wird, erkennt Emily, dass sich das Netz des Todes um sie herum zuzieht. Sie soll die Nächste sein! Kommentare: * --- Hafen der Angst Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 181 * Autorin: '''Michelle Stone * '''OT: Hafen der Angst * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shutterstock * Ausgabe: 05/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Leg nicht an. Segle weiter! Denn auf dieser Insel lauert der Tod... * „Wenn wir nur endlich den Hafen finden würden!“ Shana sieht nur schwarzes Wasser und dichten Nebel vor sich. Ein eisiger Schauer läuft ihr über den Rücken. Was, wenn sie und ihr Vater kentern …? Da, endlich, Positionslichter! Benji, ein junger Mann mit Augen so blau wie der Sommerhimmel, rettet sie und bringt sie nach Henry’s Landing. Alles ist gut – bis Benji sie vor dem mächtigen Mann warnt, der auf der Insel das Sagen hat. Anfangs nimmt Shana das nicht ernst, doch bald fühlt sie sich beobachtet – und erkennt die tödliche Gefahr, die im Hafen der Angst lauert! Kommentare: * --- Der süße Duft des Todes Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 182 * Autorin: '''Raven Cross * '''OT: Der süße Duft des Todes * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Images / Shutterstock * Ausgabe: 06/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Weiß wie Lilien, rot wie Blut... * Eine weiße Lilie, wie schön! Ashley ist von Jayden begeistert. Erst haben sie im Internet gechattet, jetzt bringt er zu ihrem ersten Date diese romantische Blume mit. Und bei seinem Lächeln bekommt Ashley Schmetterlinge im Bauch – auch wenn ihre beste Freundin Sophie sie gewarnt hat, weil der Blind-Date-Killer eine Spur des Grauens durch Chicago zieht! Aber daran will Ashley nicht denken, solange sie mit Jayden Zeit verbringt … Doch als wieder eine Leiche gefunden wird, heißt es, der Killer schenkt seinen Opfern weiße Lilien! Dann kommt Sophie plötzlich nicht mehr nach Hause... Kommentare: * --- Sonne, Strand - und Mord! Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 183 * Autorin: Dana Kilborne * OT: Sonne, Strand - und Mord! * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 07/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: Die Todesinsel Klappentext: * Urlaub im Beachclub - willkommen auf der Insel des Todes! * Sonne, Strand und Meer! Eigentlich paradiesisch, denkt Jamie, als sie im Tropicana Beach Club ankommt – aber ein Paradies mit einem Teufel. Denn Jamie ist überzeugt, dass ihr Bruder hier ermordet wurde. Bis sie den Täter gefunden hat, wird sie als Tanzlehrerin in dem Club arbeiten. Und sie traut niemandem – erst recht nicht, als eine Reihe von Anschlägen auf andere Mitarbeiter verübt wird. Eines Nachts sieht Jamie jemanden vor ihrem Bungalow. Ist das nicht …? Todesmutig verfolgt sie die Gestalt bis in den Dschungel … und ist wenig später vor Entsetzen wie erstarrt! Kommentare: * --- Palmen, Party - und Tod! Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 184 * Autorin: '''Dana Killborne * '''OT: Palmen, Party - und Tod! * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: dreamstime.com / Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 08/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: Die Todesinsel Klappentext: * Beim zweiten Mal ist es noch besser... Willkommen zurück auf der Insel des Todes! * „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!“ Um mit den schrecklichen Ereignissen fertig zu werden, ist Tori in den Tropicana Beach Club zurückgekehrt. Doch kaum hat sie sich eingerichtet, geht der Horror von vorn los! Charlene wird von den Klippen gestürzt, Toris Bungalow wird verwüstet, und bei den Vorbereitungen zur Saisonparty gibt es einen Toten. Wer immer dahintersteckt, Tori will endlich wieder ruhig schlafen. Sie denkt bereits ans Packen, da kommt ein Sturm auf und schneidet sie alle von der Außenwelt ab … Jetzt zeigt der Mörder sein wahres Gesicht! Kommentare: * --- Hinter der Mauer des Schweigens Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 185 * Autorin: '''S. Landauer * '''OT: Hinter der Mauer des Schweigens * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 09/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Was du nicht weißt, macht dich nicht heiß... * Für ein Jahr in Florida – Sandy freut sich total! Aber kaum angekommen, merkt sie, dass mit ihrer Gastfamilie etwas nicht stimmt. Brady durchsucht heimlich ihr Zimmer, Vater John kommt immer sehr spät nach Hause, Eileen tickt manchmal aus, und Mutter Donna spielt ihr eigenes undurchsichtiges Spiel. Bei den Kensingtons scheint jeder ein gefährliches Geheimnis zu haben … Als Sandy erfährt, dass Eileens ehemals beste Freundin Alexa spurlos verschwunden ist, läuft es ihr kalt den Rücken hinunter. Hat einer der Kensingtons mit Alexas Verschwinden zu tun? Kommentare: * --- Die dunklen Gassen von Venedig Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 186 * Autor: '''Steve Hogan * '''OT: Die dunklen Gassen von Venedig * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shutterstock / Gettyimages * Ausgabe: 10/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Perlen, wie Tränen auf schneeweißer Haut... * Karneval in Venedig! Perfekt für unser Mode-Casting, findet Lynn. Wenn sie bloß nicht so unheimliche Träume hätte! Ob das an der seltsamen Perlenkette liegt, die sie gefunden hat? Manchmal schimmern die Perlen blutrot … Außerdem ist ihr Chef wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Nur gut, dass sie den attraktiven Andrew kennengelernt hat, der sie durch die Gassen der Lagunenstadt führt. Aber Lynn ist allein, als sie einer geheimnisvollen Einladung in einen Palazzo folgt. Dunkel liegt er vor ihr, und plötzlich klopft ihr Herz zum Zerspringen! Werden jetzt ihre Albträume wahr? Kommentare: * --- Der Todesengel Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 187 * Autor: '''Jason A. Frost * '''OT: Der Todesengel * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shutterstock * Ausgabe: 11/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Schreib nicht von Mord - er könnte passieren... * Sharons erstes Semester beginnt - und damit das Grauen! Und irgendwer an der Uni läßt die schrecklichen Dinge geschehen, die sie in ihren Thrillern beschreibt. Ein blutiger Regen geht in der Mensa nieder, haargenau wie in Sharons erster Geschichte! Dann findet sie eine tote Ratte - wie in Story zwei. Schließlich wird ein Cheerleader brutal ermordet. Und zwar so, wie es in ihrem Buch über den unheimlichen Killer von New York geschildert wird. Sharon ist schockiert. Sie weiß nur eins: Sie muß den Todesengel aufhalten, bevor alle glauben, daß sie es ist! Kommentare: * --- Topmodel, zum Sterben schön Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 188 * Autorin: '''Raven Cross * '''OT: Topmodel, zum Sterben schön * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Mauritius Images * Ausgabe: 12/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * T wie Topmodel, t wie tot... * "Und die Gwinnerin ist... Zoe Yates!" Zoe glaubt zu träumen! Sie hat den Vertrag mit der Agentur "Model Inc." gewonnen. In New York wohnt sie in einer Model-WG, ist bei der Fashon Week dabei, flirtet heiß mit dem berühmten Rockstar Rip Rocket - und ihre größten Wünsche haben sich erfüllt! Aber schon bald wird ihr Modeldasein zum Alptraum. Denn ein Stalker macht Zoe das Leben zur Hölle. Vermummt lauert er ihr auf, wo immer sie hingeht, attackiert sie sogar mit einer Schere. Dann stirbt ihre Freundin. Vergiftet vom Champagner, der für Zoe bestimmt war... Kommentare: * --- Was geschah mit Debbie Jean? Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 189 * Autorin: '''Daba Kilborne * '''OT: Was geschah mit Debbie Jean? * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shutterstock * Ausgabe: 13/2010 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: Deadman´s Landing Klappentext: * Gefährliche Geheimnise - finde sie heraus. Und stirb! * Verflixt, die Tür des Waschraums klemmt! Mit vereinten Kräften bekommen Rachel und ihre Freundlich sie endlich aufgeschoben - und starren entsetzt auf die Leiche eines Mädchens! Aber warum...? Wie eine leblose Puppe hat jemand sie in dieses Restaurant gelegt, wo Rachel einen netten Abend verbringen wollte. Sie entdeckt bei der Toten einen Ausweis, der auf den Namen Debbie Jean ausgestellt ist, und muß einfach herausfinden, was geschehen ist. In Dedmon's Landing beginnt eine gefährliche Jagd nach dem Mörder - bei der bald Rachel selbst ins Fadenkreuz des Killers gerät... Kommentare: * --- Insel der Angst Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr.190 * Autor: '''Steve Hogan * '''OT: Insel der Angst * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: ME. Schneider / Plainpicture * Ausgabe: 01/2011 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Dein erster Einsatz kann der letzte sein... * Schafe, Meer - und Langeweile? Irrtum! Kaum kommt die junge Polizistein Shona auf der Insel Finnsay an, erfährt sie von ihrem ersten Fall: Im unwirtlichen Nordteil, dort, wo der Sage nach die Sumpfhexe haust, ist eine Tote gefunden worden - und ein Raubmörder soll sich auf der Insel versteckt halten. An Hexen glaubt Shona nicht, an Mörder dagegen schon! Schnell ist klar, daß jemand lügt. Aber wer? Der attraktive Tevin oder einer der anderen einsiedlerischen Leute, die Shona nicht auf der Insel haben wollen? Shona ermittelt weiter - und kommt dem Killer gefährlich nahe... Kommentare: * --- Friedhof der Erinnerung Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 191 * Autorin: '''Dana Kilborne * '''OT: Friedhof der Erinnerung * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Plainpicture / Richard Jenkins * Ausgabe: 02/2011 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Dein Gestern ist ein dunkler Traum * Blitz und Donner, stömender Regen - verwirrt erwacht Jessica und starrt in das bleiche Gesicht eines Marmorengels. Sie ist auf dem Friedhof! Wie kommt sie hierher? Ihr Gedächtnis ist wie ausgelöscht. Später wollen weder ihre Eltern noch ihre Freunde sagen, was in letzter Zeit passiert ist. Zu Owen, angeblich ihr Freund, fühlt Jessica sich nicht hingezogen, schon eher zu dem Sunnyboy Sawyer. Es ist, als hätte sie ein anderes Leben geführt... Dann beginnen die Drohanrufe, und immer derselbe Traum von einer grauenhaften Fratze. Jessica muß sich erinnern, bevor es zu spät ist! Kommentare: * --- Rau ist die See... Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 192 * Autorin: '''Steve Hogan * '''OT: Rau ist die See... * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Plainpicture / Arcarvigel Shutterstock * Ausgabe: 03/2011 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Wind, Wellen - und Mord? * Der perfekte Ferienjob für Jade: Animateurin auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff nach Norwegen! Doch es scheint auf der MS Kyrene nicht mit rechten Dingen zuzugehen. Der Stuart benimmt sich höchst sonderbar. Und was ist eigentlich mit Jades Vorgängerin Ann geschehen? Anscheinend ist sie spurlos von Bord verschwunden... als Jade in ihrer Kabine Anns Videotagebuch findet, ahnt sie: Ein Verbrechen ist geschehen! Dann beobachtet sie eines Nachts eine unheimliche Gestalt, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Jade schleicht hinter ihr her und gelangt in die Tiefen des Schiffs... Kommentare: * --- Die toten Mädchen von Badlands Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 193 * Autorin: '''Raven Cross * '''OT: Die toten Mädchen von Badlands * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Corbis * Ausgabe: 04/2011 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Papier, Schere, Stein - und Tod... * Fünf Uhr morgens. Schlaftrunken hört die angehende Reporterin Nola, wie ein Auto vom Motel ihrer Eltern wegfährt. Komisch, denkt sie und schläft weiter. Doch der nächste Tag bringt eine grausige Entdeckung: Mia, eine Studentin auf Durchreise, ist erstochen worden, ihr Freund Alex spurlos verschwunden! War es sein Wagen, den Nola gehört hat? Zusammen mit Jesse, dem sexy Rebellen der Kleinstadt, forscht sie nach und stößt auf Entsetzliches: Schon einmal wurde ein Mädchen in Badlands ermordet, der Täter nie gefaßt! Ist seine Mordlust neu erwacht? Kommentare: * --- Cinderellas letztes Date Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 194 * Autorin: '''Raven Cross * '''OT: Cinderellas letztes Date * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Franco Accornero / via Agentur Schlück * Ausgabe: 05/2011 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Gute Mädchen kommen in den Himmel, böse Mädchen ins Grab.. * Reihenweise soll sie die Kerle abgeschleppt haben! Fassungslos hört Ruby, daß ihre Schwester scheinbar nicht die scheue Cinderella gewesen ist, für die sie sie gehalten hat. Jetzt ist Clarissa tot, abgeblich Selbstmord - Ruby glaubt keine Sekunde lang daran. Im Zimmer ihrer Schwester findet sie einen Terminkalender, in den Clarissa ihre Dates eingetragen hat - mit "Prince Charming", "Robin Hood" und "Luzifer". Ist ihr der letzte Lover zum Verhängnis geworden? Zusammen mit dem sexy Biker Billy Baxton will Ruby die Wahrheit herausfinden - und gerät dabei in große Gefahr... Kommentare: * --- Der Tag, an dem sie alle starben Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 195 * Autor: '''R. S. Graham * '''OT: Der Tag, an dem sie alle starben * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: shutterstock * Ausgabe: 06/2011 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Wenn gestern heute ist, bist du morgen tot... * Fassungslos starrte Lori auf des Zeitungsdatum: 21. März 1979 - sie und ihre Freunde Gary, Christina und Miles haben eine Zeitreise gemacht! Heute ist der Tag, an dem in der texanischen Kleinstadt Andersonville ein Blutbad angerichtet wurde. Diamantenräuber haben damals die Polizeistation überfallen - und Loris Onkel Harry ist dort unter ungeklärten Umständen gestorben! Das alles wird passieren, wenn sie nichts tun. Gelingt es Lori, mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde, die Katastrophe zu verhindern und ihren Onkel retten - oder werden auch sie innerhalb der nächsten Stunden sterben? Kommentare: * --- Blutspur in East End Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 196 * Autor: '''Steve Hogan * '''OT: Blutspur in East End * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Franco Accornero / via Agentur Schlück * Ausgabe: 07/2011 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Dreh dich nicht um - Jack the Ripper geht um... * "Wer hat Tricia ermordet?" fragt Carol sich schockiert. Ihre beste Freundin wurde nach einem Rundgang auf Jack the Rippers Spuren brutal erstochen! Die Polizei hat einen Verdächtigen festgenommen, aber Carol spürt instinktiv: Das ist der Falsche. Irgendwo in London muß der echte Killer unterwegs sein... Als sie auf Brent Temple stößt, der Tricia kannte, glaubt sie: Er muß es gewesen sein! Doch Brent scheint sich aufrichtig für sie zu interessieren und will ihr helfen. Carol möchte so gern an seine Unschuld glauben - aber was, wenn sie sich gerade in Tricias Mörder verliebt? Kommentare: * --- Solange du atmest Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 197 * Autorin: '''Dana Kilorne * '''OT: Solange du atmest * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Mauritius Images * Ausgabe: 08/2011 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Stockdunkel. Eng. Stickig. Du liegt in einem Sarg... * "Wenn du ihn wiedersehen willst, mußt du tun, was ich sage!" Zuerst hält Miley den Anruf für einen schlechten Scherz! Morgen wollen sie und Craig heiraten, jetzt machen sich seine Freunde beim Junggesellenabschied anscheinend einen Spaß! Durchgeknallt - oder? Bald muß Miley jedoch erkennen, wie ernst es ist. Craig wurde wirklich gekidnappt! Jetzt hat sie nur noch eine Chance: Sie muß die Befehle der unheimlichen Flüsterstimme befolgen, um ihre große Liebe zu retten. Und Miley muß sich beeilen, denn Craig wartet - lebendig begraben in einem Sarg! Kommentare: * --- Willows Geheimnis Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 198 * Autorin: '''June Colbert * '''OT: What Willows Knew * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Mauritius Images * Ausgabe: 09/2011 * Übersetzung: Elke Hochhard * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Suche, dann wirst du sie finden! * Gekidnappt und ermordet, glaubt die Polizei und stellt die Suche nach Willow ein. Aber Sarah weigert sich, das Verschwinden ihrer geliebten Tante hinzunehmen. Sie ist bei Willow aufgewachsen und hat absolut keine Lust, jetzt zu ihrem Vater und dem Stiefmonster zu ziehen! Außerdem: Gekidnappt? Willow kann Karate und weiß sich sehr gut zu verteidigen... Als Sarah ein Tagebuch aus Willows Hippie-Zeit in die Hände fällt, beginnt sie es zu lesen. Und plötzlich bleibt ihr fast die Luft weg: Ist das etwa - der Schlüssel zu einem gefährlichen Geheimnis aus der Vergangenheit? Kommentare: * --- Mörderin! Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 199 * Autorin: '''Raven Cross * '''OT: Mörderin! * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe: MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Sudio MPM Corbis * Ausgabe: 10/2011 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: -- Klappentext: * Blut an deinen Händen - wen hast du auf dem Gewissen? * Verwirrt erwacht Tilda aus dem Koma. Ihren Namen weiß sie noch - aber sonst? Sandy und Daphne erzählen ihr, daß sie eins der It-Girls an der Uni ist. Außerdem hat sie wohl mit Evan geflirtet, obwohl sie mit Fabian zusammen war. Nach einer Party ist sie dann angefahren worden... Tilda spürt, daß das nur die halbe Wahrheit ist. Denn keiner kann ihr sagen, warum sie von einem Mädchen träumt, das in den Tod stürzt. Bis das Entsetzliche passiert: Sandy stirbt. Tilda wird verhaftet und angeklagt! Verzweifelt versucht sie sich zu erinnern: Ist sie wirklich eine Mörderin? Kommentare: * --- Weißer Engel, rotes Blut Wichtige Daten: * Band Nr. 200 * Autor: '''Jordan Dane * '''OT: In The Arms Of Stone Angels * Originalausgabe: in der Reihe MYSTERY THRILLER * Foto: Shuttestock * Ausgabe: 11/2011 * Übersetzung: --- * Reihe: --- Klappentext: * Gestern noch hat er dich sanft gestreichelt. Heute klebt Blut an seinen Händen! * Niemals wird Brenna den grauenhaften Anblick vergessen: Ihr Freund White Bird beugt sich über die Mädchenleiche, das blutige Messer noch in der Hand! Heilfroh ist sie, als sie mit ihrer Mom wegzieht. Doch zwei Jahre später kehrt sie an den Ort des Grauens zurück, denn das Haus ihrer Großmutter soll verkauft werden. Seltsam, wie feindselig die Clique der ermordeten Heather sie empfängt! Und White Bird? Seit Jahren sieht Brenna ihn zum ersten Mal wieder. Er ist gefangen in dunklen Visionen - die er mit Brenna teilt, als sie ihn besucht! Was sie sieht, raubt ihr den Atem... Kommentare: * ---